Control
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: 5th of the MB series. Mokuba considers the nature of strength and ponders his future... MokubaSeto


Control

Author: Setosgirl

Pairings: Mokuba x Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own Seto. I don't own anything, because I'm a communist ( )

Summary: 5th in the series of _Magnificent Bastard_, _Pain_, _Tears_, and _Strength_. Mokuba reflects upon the nature of strength.

Words: 1,102

Rating: R

It started because Seto was stupid. Because he worked too hard and didn't pay attention to himself like I told him too. Because he got sick.

At first the doctors thought he might be really sick – that it might have been cancer. They were wrong, of course, just wanted to milk him for as much money as they could – but he was really scared. And I couldn't just let that happen. And it all happened because he didn't listen to me. So I took the problem out of his hands. He didn't pay attention to himself because he paid all of his attention to his work. So I told him he couldn't work anymore.

He resisted at first, but I proved to him that he didn't have to – I'm capable of doing it. He gave the company to me when I told him to, and I've taken care of him. He doesn't need to do anything, now, except for what I say. He doesn't need to worry about anything; I take good care of him.

And he is such a weak little bitch.

He barely resisted when I made him stay in his room. When I changed his room. When I stopped letting the servants or anyone else see him. When I took his TV and books… Why the hell won't he fight me anymore? I keep pushing, keep trying to make him tell me I've gone too far – I want to see that fire. It's just not there anymore.

He was so strong – he used to be. Once upon a time. But he's just _not_ anymore. I don't know what happened to him – he was strong, until he gave up his control. So does that mean that control is strength?

It is… I see that. I keep learning. Seto, you've taught me so much. I don't know how to pay him back, except to try to teach him.

But he's a lost cause. He can't learn any more – he's broken. I don't think he's fixable. I took his control, and I broke him, and the feeling of _power_ that gives me! I don't need him any more, I really don't. I was controlling him to be strong, and now I don't need to. I'm strong in my own right. See? Even with everything I do to him, he gives me gifts like this.

Weak bitch.

He's almost like a pet now. He just sits there, does everything I tell him to. He lets me do _so much_ to him – and he's grateful. I can see it in him. He's grateful when I come to him, when I pay attention to him. I don't think I was ever that pitiful – was I? I can't have been.

I look at him now… I see his pain, his blood. I see his tears. I see that I scare him, and that he loves me – and I feel nothing for him. Vague disgust, maybe. How could he let this happen for him? I beat him, make him bleed just for the hell of it. Or not just for the hell of it – because he disgusts me. Sometimes I kind of hope I'll accidentally kill him… I don't really want to kill him, but he's boring, and weak, and disgusting. But I feel a little responsible for him – like people do for pets they don't really like. He's not even pretty anymore. There isn't enough clear skin on his body to be worth scarring. His blue eyes are just dull and pathetic. He's thin; I can feel every bone in his body, I think. Sometimes I forget to feed him for a few days. He cries so easily – it's because he doesn't have to keep his mask up around other people. And still, he's grateful when I come to him, show him attention.

I should just leave him there. I wonder if I tried to starve him if he'd finally get his backbone back and try to fight back – try to get out or something. I kind of wish he would. Maybe I should try it…

But I can't. I can't do something like that to him. He might be a weak little pet… but he's still my brother. He's still my nii-sama. He still did his best to protect me and give me everything I ever wanted, and I can't just forget that in the face of what he is now. He used to be strong, and just because he's lost all control now, I can't hate him. Pity him, maybe, but I can't just kill him like that.

I'm just trying to protect him, since he's not strong enough to protect himself. He got all wrapped up in work and made himself get sick, so now I keep him from work, so he doesn't have anything to concern him and make him get sick. And he just keeps getting weaker, no matter what I try to do. So I have to keep taking more control from him, to protect him.

I don't need him anymore, though… I wonder how long it's been since I did. I'm so much stronger than him… maybe I always have been, but I just never realized it. I can't remember hearing him ever deny me or not give me anything I wanted… does that mean I've always been controlling him? Ever since I was a little kid? And if control is strength…

I've always been stronger than him. I feel guilty, now that I know that, for letting him try to protect me. But maybe that was part of it. I was small, so I controlled him into protecting me. I don't need him to do it anymore, though. I don't need to control him to prove that I'm strong. I don't need to take out any anger on him, or hit him for any reason except that he vaguely disgusts me. I don't need him for anything…

I wonder why that makes me so sad. I feel nothing for him, after all. Nothing but pity and disgust. So… why do I feel so bad? I want him, I want to need him – I just don't. I wish he'd just snap out of it and try to take his control back – prove that at least he _wants_ to be strong. But… it just seems like he doesn't. He refuses to even try to be strong. With a weak ass attitude like that – with a bitch attitude like that – I have absolutely no use for him anymore.

I have total control, and I don't know what I'm going to do…


End file.
